


Light Up My World

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brave kids, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Vaccines, light up sneakers, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: It's that dreaded time of year again.Flu shot season.But hopefully, this year will be better than last year for Keith, since there is a promise of new sneakers after this.





	Light Up My World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): "Aye, another prompt for you Single dad Shiro verse! I'm surprised this one hasn't been asked yet, but lil Keef, maybe 3-4 years old, getting his Flu Shots? Ohhh boy. Not a good time for lil Keef or Shiro. uwu Thanks again for your awesome contribution to the VLD Fandom <3  
> I just thought of something very cute for your single dad shiro au. It’d probably make a short oneshot BUT Keith going shoe shopping for the new school year and he decides to get cool LIGHT UP SNEAKERS!!!! STOMP THOSE BAD BOYS, KEITH!!!!!! HECK YEAH!!! He’s gonna be the coolest kid at school with those cool kicks."

Flu shots were the world’s greatest and worst invention.

They were great because, hello, vaccinating your kid is  _ fucking _ important and a blessing really. However, they were also the worst because shots  _ hurt. _ Also, kids typically weren’t overly fond of getting a shot, and usually a session ended with more than a few tears.

Keith was no exception to this. Over the course of his four years of life, he’d had a number of shots. All of which were necessary to his health, and yet that meant absolutely nothing to a four-year-old. All Keith knew was that shots  _ hurt. _ He hated getting them. He’d been lucky since it had been about a year since the last time he needed a shot, but his dad had recently warned him about getting a flu shot so that Keith wouldn’t get sick this year.

Shiro was well aware of Keith’s hatred for shots, and to be perfectly honest, after losing his arm Shiro wasn’t overly fond of needles and shots either. Yet he knew the importance of vaccinations and even if Keith hated him for an entire day, it was worth it to know that Keith would be healthy.

“Keith, baby, daddy has to get his flu shot too,” Shiro whispered softly. He was currently seated in the waiting room of the family doctor office, with Keith snuggled up on his lap. Of course Keith had already started crying and was refusing to speak, ever since they arrived in the parking lot. Keith’s tears and pitiful sobs put a crack in Shiro’s heart with each sob but he couldn’t back down. _ He can’t show weakness. _ “Daddy’s gonna get one just like you, so you won’t be the only one. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Keith merely buried his face into Shiro’s shirt and sobbed even louder.

“Oh, poor baby. He isn’t happy today.” The woman who was waiting in a chair next to them finally cooed before looking at Shiro and Keith. Shiro pointedly ignored the way she eyed him up and down as he smiled at Keith. The four-year-old still had his face buried and was refusing to acknowledge anyone.

“It’s flu shot time and he doesn’t enjoy those,” Shiro said softly, causing the woman to chuckle.

“Oh no. I can imagine. No one likes getting a shot.” She replied with a warm smile. “My two daughters still hate getting shot and one’s twenty and the other is fourteen. I’m sure your daddy’s got something special planned after this.” She beamed at Keith, who only continued to hiccup against Shiro.

“Yeah, if everything’s okay, we were gonna pick out some new sneakers and eat lunch,” Shiro replied. The woman laughed lightly and nodded before turning back to her magazine. For a few moments, the waiting room was quiet except for Keith’s quiet cries and Shiro’s reassurances.

“Ah, Keith and Takashi Shiro-gane?” A woman called into the room and Shiro sighed heavily. _ This was it. _

Slowly he sat up from the chair, still rubbing Keith’s back. He made his way over to the nurse by the door, smiling gratefully at her as she held it.

“Oh sweetheart,” The nurse whispered while she led Shiro down the hall. “It’s that time of the year again, huh?” Once she turned to enter a room, Shiro had some difficulty maneuvering Keith onto the scale in order for the nurse to measure his height and weight. Luckily, she didn’t need any blood samples and the procedure went as quickly as it could with Keith clinging to his dad.

“Yeah, unfortunately. He hasn’t been in a good mood all day.” Shiro sighed and picked up Keith once more. Keith clung to his neck tightly, like a fluffy koala bear and the nurse began to lead them out to their room.

“I don’t blame him. Shots are stinky.” The nurse said playfully. At that, Keith’s sobs had subsided to pitiful sniffles but his grip on his dad was still deadly. After the nurse had shown them their room and Shiro had taken a seat on the exam table with Keith, she smiled at them.

“The doctor will be in momentarily to see you.”

“Thank you.” Shiro said, which the nurse took as her cue to leave. Shiro sighed heavily looking down at Keith who was the picture of misery. His eyes were red from crying and his face was splotchy with tears. His hair was a mess and his clothes were rumbled. Shiro’s t-shirt was a mess of tears, snot and wrinkles from where Keith was clutching it.

“Oh my sweet little star,” Shiro cooed quietly and shifted Keith. “I know you’re upset. Daddy’s so sorry that you’re upset. But you have to get shots in order to stay healthy. I wish I could do something else but this keeps you healthy, and that’s all that daddy wants.”

Keith sniffled in Shiro’s arms. “Hurts.” He mumbled.

“I know, honey,” Shiro said. “But I promise it happens very quickly. It’ll only hurt for a moment, then afterward you and I can match our band-aids!”

“Really?” Keith whispered tightly. Shiro nodded, tickling his fingers under Keith’s chin and was relieved when Keith giggled a tiny bit.

“Yep. Then afterward you and I can go out and buy you a brand new pair of sneakers, for being such a good, brave boy. Any kind of sneaker you want.” Shiro replied happily. In his arms, Keith was quiet for a few more moments.

“Can I get light up?” Keith asked softly.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile at Keith. “Of course. You can get  _ any _ pair of light up shoes you want kiddo.” He felt Keith nod against him and while he wasn’t crying anymore, he was still holding onto Shiro’s shirt was a tight grip.

There was a soft knock on the door, causing Keith and Shiro to both tense up before the nurse and doctor entered the room. Keith blinked in surprise and even Shiro was shocked at who the doctor was, though he supposed he should have recognized the last name.

“Veronica?”

“Hi, Shiro.” Veronica, one of Lance’s older sisters, smiled warmly. Behind her, the nurse was already getting gloves on and pulling out two vials for shots. Shiro noticed that Keith’s attention was drawn away from Veronica to the nurse and he could feel Keith beginning to tremble again.

“I didn’t know you worked here,” Shiro said while attempting to rub Keith’s back in a soothing manner. Veronica laughed lightly as her nurse continued setting up the supplies needed for their shots.

“I just transferred to this facility after my residency is finished. I am now technically fully qualified as a pediatric doctor.” Veronica explained brightly. “I promise I am more than suited to give you both shots today.”

Upon hearing the dreaded word,  _ shot, _ Keith’s tears came back full force.

“No, no.” Keith hiccuped and Shiro’s heart sunk. He could see the nurse watching Keith sympathetically from behind Veronica and her eyes softened. Veronica finally looked down at Keith with a soft smile of her own.

“Hi Keith, how are you doing sweetie?” Veronica spoke softly like Shiro had heard her speaking to her own kid before. Veronica sat down in her rolling chair so that she was now eye level with Keith in Shiro’s arms.

“No shot,” Keith mumbled through tears and Veronica’s smile was a bit sad.

“I know. Shots don’t feel good, do they?” Veronica asked. Immediately, Keith shook her head. “Yeah, but we gotta have them so that you can keep feeling better! You and your daddy, that’s why he is also getting one and he is an old man.”

While Shiro would have loved to argue that he really wasn’t all that much older than her, he decided to let it go when Keith cautiously peeked out from Shiro’s chest to look at Veronica. Veronica only continued to smile.

“Yep, even your daddy has to get shots in order to stay strong and healthy, and I know that you are  _ both _ super brave boys, huh?” Veronica continued as she looked right at Keith. Timidly Keith looked up at Shiro as if awaiting his dad’s approval. At Shiro’s nod, Keith slowly nodded at Veronica.

“Of course!” Veronica laughed. Behind her, the nurse had finally finished setting everything up and Shiro swallowed thickly. However, Veronica had managed to keep Keith’s eyes on her when she pulled out a shiny gold dollar coin.

“Well, how about a quick magic trick? Would you like that?” Veronica asked and she then twirled the cold coin around in her hands. By now, even Shiro was intrigued and Keith had moved his face so that he could watch Veronica carefully. Shiro shifted him so that Keith’s back was against his chest and he wasn’t so squished against Shiro. 

“Alright, keep your eyes on the coin. Watch it very closely,” Veronica said. She slowly maneuvered the coin from one hand to the other. All the while, Keith tracked the coin with her eyes and even Shiro paid close attention.

“I’ve got this  _ lovely _ gold coin that I always keep on me,” Veronica smiled as she held the coin between two fingers. “However, it tends to have this habit of... _ disappearing  _ on me.” Suddenly she closed her fist and then reopened it to reveal an empty hand. There was no gold coin in sight.

Quietly, Keith gasped.

“Yet, I always can find it behind little boys’ ears!” Veronica exclaimed as she reached behind Keith’s ear. She pulled her hand back to reveal the gold coin once more in her hand and Keith jumped in awe. Even Shiro was a bit impressed. All the while Veronica kept her eyes on Keith and Keith held his entire focus on Veronica.

“Still, sometimes I misplace it and it turns up in some odd places.” Veronica frowned and with a flick of her wrist the coin was gone.  _ Again. _ She then leaned over and tapped Keith’s nose before the coin quickly reappeared. “Now how did that get up your nose?!” She gasped loudly, causing Keith to momentarily giggle at the antics. The sight brought a warm feeling within Shiro’s chest and he rubbed his thumb up and down Keith’s arm.

“Or sometimes it can be found, in your hair!” Veronica cried, as she pulled out another gold coin from the fluffy nest of Keith’s hair. Keith gasped again, patting the top of his head when he saw that Veronica no longer had  _ one _ coin but  _ two _ instead.

“Would you look at that? You must be a super lucky boy to have extra gold coins on you.” Veronica beamed brightly. Keith’s eyes lit up and he smiled shyly at her. “But wait, what is this? It seems like...could it be? _ Another?!” _

Quickly, Veronica flicked her hand underneath one of Keith’s elbows and she revealed yet  _ another _ gold coin. Keith’s eyes were impossibly wide when he saw all three of Veronica’s gold coins in her hand. Then Veronica waved one hand over the coins, turned her wrist and the three coins were gone.

“Oh shoot,” Veronic mock pouted and Keith blinked. “See? They’re always disappearing on me. But wait, what’s this on your daddy?” Shiro jumped in surprise when Veronica waved a hand behind the back of his head and she suddenly pulled back a handful of gold coins.

“Wow! You both are very lucky boys! You helped me to find six gold coins today!” Veronica said excitedly. Keith wiggled against Shiro’s lap and beamed happily over at Veronica. Immediately, Shiro felt his heart grow a few more sizes with love at that moment. “And you both were so brave, getting your shots today! You’re all done.” Veronica praised before gently patting the side of Keith’s arm.

Keith and Shiro both frowned in confusion before looking at their arms. Sure enough, there were identical space bandaids on both of their left arms. Keith’s mouth dropped open in shock and even Shiro was impressed. From the corner of his eye, he could see the nurse tossing away some things into the trash including her pair of gloves.  _ They had been easily distracted while getting their shots. _

“No hurt!” Keith exclaimed, causing Veronica, Shiro and the nurse to laugh.

“It doesn’t hurt, because you and your daddy were so brave. So brave, that I think you both deserve a little treat.” Veronica said softly. She waved a hand over her other hand, and once she pulled back she revealed two lollipops. One was red and the other was purple.

Keith squealed loudly, already grabbing the red lollipop and shoving it into his mouth. He gently took the purple one and handed it over to his dad. Shiro laughed lowly but accepted the lollipop before turning back to Veronica.

“Thank you. I think that was the most painless appointment ever.” Shiro said. Veronica immediately waved Shiro off with a gentle smile.

“It’s my job to make these appointments better. I’m just glad there are no more tears.” Veronica replied. “Now I believe that someone was going to be getting a new pair of shoes?”

x.V.x

_ Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. _

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!” Keith giggled excitedly. He stomped down the entire hallway and Shiro could only chuckle as he leaned into the doorway. Keith had been stomping as hard as he could the entire way home after shopping for new shoes. Of course, he and Shiro had found a pair of bright red, light up sneakers that fit  _ perfectly. _ So Keith  _ had _ to have them and wear them out of the store.

“I see baby. Can you show me the lights again?” Shiro asked, still grinning. Keith stomped happily down the rest of the hall and stood in front of Shiro. He jumped from one foot to the other in order to make sure his sneakers continued lighting up. “Oh my gosh! Look at how cool you are sweetheart!”

“Daddy lights off! Please!” Keith jumped up and down happily and Shiro had to comply. How could he deny his baby boy, after Keith had been so brave today? If Shiro could, he would have given Keith a star of his own.

Quickly, Shiro turned the lights up and Keith began stomping all around the house. Of course, Shiro could make out his shape, even in the dark, but it wasn’t hard to find him with all of the giggling Keith was too. That and there was the fact that two tiny sneakers continued to light up with a variety of colors as Keith ran around the house.

“Oh my gosh, where could Keith be? If only I had some light to see!” Shiro called dramatically. He heard Keith giggling loudly before the sounds of small feet stomped back through the house. Instantly, a pair of sneakers lit up the dark room as Keith ran up to Shiro.

“Daddy, I light up! Lookit!” Keith cried.

“I see! Look at how bright you are! You are so cool, baby.” Shiro exclaimed, causing Keith to stomp his feet several more times. “Do you think we should show grandma and grandpa?”

“Yes! Facey-time!” Keith clapped happily. Shiro quickly turned on the lights before taking out his cell phone. All the while, Keith was stomping happily throughout the house and squealing in excitement. For a moment, Shiro almost forgot what he was doing, and was instead too focused on Keith’s joy at the moment. However, he quickly dialed his parents’ number and after only a few rings his parent’s faces filled the screen of the phone.

“Takashi! Hi!” Shiro’s mom grinned widely.

“Hi, son!” Thace greeted. Shiro grinned and waved at his parents before he could hear small feet stomping his way.

“Gama! Ganpa! Looky! Looky!” Keith cried suddenly. He ran all the way up to Shiro before pointing down at his shoes.

“Hold on, your grandson has something to show you.” Shiro chuckled before switching the camera on his phone. He then nodded at Keith who was beaming and stomping his feet in order to make his shoes light up. It wasn’t all that great to see on camera, but anyone could understand that his shoes were lighting up.

“Oh my gosh! Wow, aren’t you the coolest grandson ever!” Thace exclaimed upon seeing his grandson’s new set of shoes.

“Wow! Are those your new shoes?!” Shiro’s mom smiled.

“Yes! See, they light up in the dark.” Keith cried. He then quickly ran over to the light switch. He had to stand on his tiptoes in order to turn the light off and encase the room in darkness. Then he began stomping loudly which, in turn, made his shoes light up even brighter in the dark.

“Wow!” Shiro’s parents both gasped dramatically before each of them took turns complimenting Keith and cooing at their grandson. Of course, Keith soaked up the praise for his new sneakers while explaining everything to his grandparents.

“Daddy got them ‘cause we got flu shots! He says I was super brave!” Keith exclaimed. “Look, see they light up!” He explained again as if his grandparents hadn’t seen the first time.

“You are amazing Keith! My brave little grandson!” Shiro’s mother said loudly.

Keith jumped up next to Shiro in order to see the camera and Shiro quickly flipped the camera so that his parents could see them both.

“Awww, my two good boys.” Shiro’s mother laughed, causing Shiro to blush and Keith to grin. Suddenly Keith was pulling his foot up to his face, and Shiro gently moved his face so that Keith wouldn’t kick him.

“See, they are red and the heels light up, and so do the toes!” Keith explained happily.

“Keith is very excited about his shoes,” Shiro added with a chuckle. His parents nodded on the phone screen. Suddenly, Shiro’s parents were pushed aside and a familiar face popped onto the screen.

“Takashi and mini Takashi!”

“Uncle Kuro!” Keith screamed loudly, causing Shiro to wince. _ That was right in his ear. _ “Look at my new shoes!” Once more, Keith was shoving his foot up against Shiro’s phone and shaking them in order to get the shoes to light up.

“Holy cow! Those are some wicked cool shoes kiddo!” Kuro replied excitedly. “I love the red and do they light up?!”

“Yes! Watch!” Keith jumped off the couch once more and Shiro quickly flipped the camera. As Keith began stomping his feet over and over, Shiro took a moment to watch his son fondly.

If Keith wanted to have light up shoes for the rest of his life, Shiro would make sure to buy a lifetime supply of them, if only to keep this smile on Keith’s face forever. He couldn’t help but admire Keith’s bravery in a hard situation (it was hard for a kid, aright) and he was proud of the warm smile that Keith seemed to have for everyone.

_ My brave, brave little star. _


End file.
